


Hey, Beautiful

by szzzes



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Obito, Reincarnation AU, fem!obito, genderbent obito, i was supposed to write a happy cheesy wedding proposal, nope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 14:45:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4352912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szzzes/pseuds/szzzes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reincarnation AU (sort of) - Five centuries for Kakashi to stop being a coward. Five centuries to start moving forward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey, Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> under the influence of meds and marriage proposal videos, so lol.
> 
> AT LEAST THERE ARE NO TERMINAL DISEASES HAH (this is me talking to my friend in the middle of the night even though I am drowsy on meds)
> 
> genderbent!Obito. I repeat, genderbent Obito, Obito is female, does not have a deep manly voice. Hetero pairing (putting warnings for het but not homo what a life) sort of reincarnation!AU
> 
> Listening to: Thousand Years (RIGHT IN THE FEELS AND IN MY GUT)

_I’ll wait for you, my friend_

It had taken them five centuries and twenty years, but the wait and anguish was worth it. Because the moment they set their sights on each other, Kakshi  _knew_.

Knew that the wait, the pain, the feeling of dying every night he went to sleep for the past years worth it. For the first time in his many lives, he could feel his heart beating dangerously, adrenaline pumping through him in the way that made him feel as though as he could fly and his lungs, inhaling, exhaling. He was finally alive.

He finally found Obito.

.

The nightmares began when he was six.

They were dreams and stories of a strange time, one that no longer existed. There were people walking on trees, breathing fire and summoning animals from thin air.

Then there were  _memories_  of that time, where there was so much pain, mistakes, death and loss.

He was determined not to make the same mistake again.

.

It was quiet.

“Let go of me,” the girl said. Her hair was black. Her skin was fair. She was Kakashi’s girlfriend.

Without question or hesitation, Kakashi released his grip on the girl’s wrist.

She was beautiful, noble, elegant. She was quiet, hardworking and everyone was envious of Kakashi, for having such a great girlfriend.

She was not Obito.

.

Kakashi felt his entire world spin when his eyes landed on the girl in front of him. It was  _unmistakable_.

Obito may have been reborn as a female, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t any less of her own being.

From the start, Kakashi knew that it was her. Him.

Obito.

It seems Obito knew too, seeing as she suddenly froze, eyes staring at Kakashi. There was silence as the two of them stared at each other, wondering what to do.

They finally found each other.

It was  _unbelievable_.

.

It was only after three weeks did they talk.

It was strange, really. Dreams and memories of being a ninja had made Kakashi a strong, independent and fearless person. Sometimes, he forgot that he was living in a different era, one that didn’t require him to wake up to the smallest noises at night, blade in hand. Sometimes, he forgot that he was in a considerably safer world, one where he didn’t have to worry about wires slicing into his flesh the moment he left the house.

Finally,  _finally_ , Kakashi managed to pluck up his courage.

“Obito.” He uttered, heart so relieved when the girl looked up.

The girl’s friends looked at him quizzically.

“Do you know him, Obito?” Her friend asked quietly, eyes glancing at the man in front of them.

There was silence as Kakashi waited, heart pounding, hands sweaty, nervous, fearful and hopeful. Did she know who he was? Did she forget? Was the length of five centuries proved too strong for their bond?

Obito was still staring at Kakashi, eyes bright. She nodded slightly, eyes never leaving Kakashi’s.

“Yes.“

.

Five centuries have changed many things. Both of them can no longer walk on trees or summon animals, but the trees were still there, and animals were everywhere now.

One thing was drastically different, though.

Obito was a woman.

Kakashi smiled, combing his fingers through the girl’s long hair as he watched her doze and drool on her math notes. Her features were gentler, lashes longer and lips fuller.

Her scars were still there, though.

And Kakashi hated that it was the girl’s biggest source of insecurities.

“Wake up Obito.” Kakashi shook her shoulders, and Obtio blinked, wiping the drool away from her mouth, dragging her scarred hands across her equally scarred face. She stopped herself, wandering fingers coming to touch the rough skin.

Kakashi watched as the girl’s eyes darkened, mouth turning into an upset frown as the fingers moved along the surface. He could practically see the thoughts in the girl’s head.

_Scarred. Disgusting, Deformed. Monster. Gross. Revolting. Ugly._

_You are ugly, and unworthy._

And it irked Kakashi so much, because she was so much more than that. She was bright. Happy. Cheerful. Passionate. Strong-willed. Crazy. Fun. Stubborn. Cry-baby. She was his.

“Come on.” Kakashi slowly coaxed her, dragging her out of her dark thoughts. He made a motion of tapping on his books, looking at her with a soft smile on her face.

“Let’s get back to work, beautiful.”

For the rest of the day, Kakashi’s eyes never left Obito’s face.

.

It had been 5 centuries, 26 years, 3 months, assassination, ninja wars, death, tears, loss, dreams, nightmares, homework, failing grades and graduation before Kakashi could finally fix his mistakes.

“Let go of me.” Obito said, her voice soft and full of hurt. It stabbed Kakashi with force and precision. It was sharper than any ninja device, and stronger than any modern weaponry.

His fingers trembled as he looked at Obito’s unrelenting back, a silent plea in his eyes for her to turn around. Her hair was black. Her skin was fair.

“No.”  _No. I am not going to make the same mistakes. Not again, not ever._

“I said,” Obito sniffed, breathing out as she tried to reign in the sob that was already causing her shoulder to shake and her eyes to tear up, “let go of me.“

“Never.” Kakashi said, finger trembling, heart thumping, eyes pleading. Voice firm.

“ _Why?_ ” Obito took another deep breath, shoulder shaking and hands clenched into tight fists.

 _Because I love you._  Kakashi kept quiet, hands on thin, bony wrists and eyes on the beautiful, scarred woman in front of him.

“Because I can’t.” He breathed out, standing shakily.

There was silence. Obito shook her head, her free arm coming up to cover her spilling tears and face.

“ _No._ ” Obito mumbled, shaking her head. “ _No no no no._ ”

“You can’t. Not me. You can’t-“ Obito was mumbling, shaking her head as she tried to break free from Karachi’s grasp.

“ _You can’t Kakashi. Not me. I can’t be the one. Let me go._ ” Kakashi’s grip was wavering.

“It has to be you.” The man said.

“ _It’ can’t be me! I’ll just be in your way! Look at me! I’m a monster, a ugly creature, horrid and disfigured and I’m just not good enough for you, okay?!“_

Obito sank to her knees, hand falling away from Karachi’s slack hands, covering her face as tears fell freely from her eyes.

“ _You can do so much better than me, I’ve made so many mistakes, and look at me? How? How can I still stay by your side after all this?_ ” She was a rambling mess, body shaking, teeth chattering as sobs shuddered through her thin frame.

“Marry me.”

Obito shook her head, and Kakashi pulled her into a hug, holding her close. He waited until the crying stop, before slowly pulling her head up to stare into her eyes. “Obito.“

The Uchiha refused to look at him.

“Obito, please.”

She breathed slowly, before looking at him. He could see it. How she thought she was ugly, disfigured, a monster in human skin. Unworthy.

It irked Kakashi. Pissed him off, made him feel like crashing the car and destroying everything. She was perfect. A beauty, like a fairy. Why couldn’t she see that? Why was she living in the mistakes of her former self?

“Will you marry me, beautiful?”

Obito was quiet. She started trembling, before trying to push away from Kakashi.

“Marry me.” Kakashi said again, hands around the girl’s waist. Eyes never leaving her face. Obito looked horrified.

“I will say it as many times as I need to, gorgeous.” He smiled faintly, raising a hand to brush her hair out of her face. “Marry me. I love you.“

“… Are you really sure?” Obito asked, fearful, horrified and hopeful.

Kakashi nodded, resting his forehead against Obito’s.

“Are you really sure? Are you sure I’m good enough, with all my scars? With all the painkillers? With me?”

Kakashi nodded again. He bumped their noses together, staring into Obito’s eyes.

“There is only you, Obito. Will you marry me?” Suddenly, he felt nervous, like it was the day he approached her. He held his breath, heart thundering against his ribcage and eyes searching for an answer in her eyes.

Obito’s lips trembled, and she stared back into Kakashi’s eyes as well, searching for an answer to her fear and insecurities.

“Yes.” She breathed out, eyes tearing up as she saw only love, love, love,  _love_ and  _beautiful_.

Kakashi huffed, reaching out to rub her tears, giving her a soft, sweet kiss.

“ _Finally._ “

 

 END

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't lucid enough to make it angstier so be happy friends. if you read carefully i think halfway through you'll know when my meds kick in. maybe.


End file.
